BabySitting Delight
by Helen of Troy
Summary: Alec baby-sits Logan’s niece in Gill Girl, and Max notices another side of him…M/A


Title: Baby-sitting delight  
  
Summary: Alec baby-sits Logan's niece in Gill Girl, and Max notices another side of him.M/A  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Setting/Timeframe: During Gill Girl  
  
Type: Stand alone  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max got to Logan's place just in time to find Logan pulling something out of a little girl's hand. 'Shows just how much strength he has.' Max thought.  
  
"Hey Max, This is Brittany my niece." Max smiled at her and the girl stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"I need you to watch her. Please?" Logan begged. He looked like his regular self, pathetic.  
  
Max sighed, "I guess. Where are you going anyway?"  
  
"Dr. Car called me and said she needed to see me right away. Now Brittany, be nice to Max I have to go, bye." And with that he was gone.  
  
"I don't like you." The little girl told Max.  
  
"That's great. What do you want to do?" Max sighed. Her beeper went off. 'Oh great! Who could it be now?'  
  
She looked at the beeper, OC's number displayed on the little screen. Max took Logan's phone and dialed the number.  
  
"Hey, OC what's up?"  
  
Girl you better come here right now.  
  
"Why?"  
  
I don't have anytime to explain so get here now!  
  
"I can't I'm baby-sitting Logan's niece" Max turned around Brittney was running all over the place.  
  
Well find someone else to baby-sit, and get home quick.  
  
"Alright." And hung up.  
  
"Your not going to baby-sit me?" Brittany stopped horsing around and asked.  
  
"No, I have to find someone else." Max was lost in thought thinking about whom she could get to take care of the little witch.  
  
'Logan is gone, and OC need's help, Sketchy? No way!, Alec!' she quickly grabbed the phone and dialed Alec's cell number.  
  
Yeah  
  
"Hey Alec, it's me I need you to come over and baby-sit."  
  
Who is this?  
  
"Max! Please you need to baby-sit Logan's niece."  
  
Hold on Max, you want me the irresponsible-jerk-who-can't-do-anything- right to baby sit a child?  
  
"You know I didn't mean those things. Please I'll make it up to you!"  
  
Ok, I'll be there in a few.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max heard over the racket of Brittany that the door lock was being picked.  
  
"Thank God!" she yelled when she heard Alec come in.  
  
"I'm here!" Max ran over and hugged him.  
  
"I've never been happier to see you in my life! Here she is."  
  
Brittany stopped hurdling her toys and looked up at Alec. "Hi." She smiled shyly.  
  
"Hey beautiful, what's your name?" Alec bend down to talk to her.  
  
"Brittany." She giggled.  
  
'Of course I should have known Alec has his ways with women, but little girls too?' Max thought amazed at seeing how quiet Brittany was.  
  
"I'm Alec." He gave his trademark grin.  
  
"Well, glad you two are getting along. I have to go see what's up with OC. Bye," she turned to leave but stopped. "Oh and Alec don't try to plant any moves on her, remember she's just a little girl."  
  
"I can't believe you'd think I'm such a jerk Max."  
  
"I'm just warning you. Bye." She left.  
  
"What do you want to play?" he asked her.  
  
"We could have a tea party. I have my whole tea set." She explained.  
  
"Sounds good." Alec replied.  
  
"Here you can wear this." She handed Alec a feathery, pink hat.  
  
"Your kidding me right? I can't wear this." He complained.  
  
"Please?"  
  
He sighed. "Alright, but you better not tell anybody about this." He placed the small hat on his head and posed.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
She smiled, "Cute."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After an hour long tea party, they put away the stuff and sat on the couch.  
  
"What's next?"  
  
"Let's play hide and seek!" she jumped up. "Your it!"  
  
'Hide and seek?' Alec thought. "You mean escape and evade?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Okay, you stand here and count to ten. Then you go and find me."  
  
'This is going to be a piece of cake!' Alec thought. He stood against the wall and began counting. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10."  
  
He walked around in attack mode. "Brittney?" he called in every room. He walked into the bathroom. She wasn't there. Then he walked into the bedroom. She was under the bed, he knew it.  
  
'Oh great this is the last place I would hide, Logan's bed.' He shook at the thought and bend down on the floor and looked under, there was Brittney.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They ran around the house and giggled. Alec collapsed on the floor and she went down beside him. "I don't remember being this tired..ever!" Alec complained.  
  
"Alec?" she asked in the cutest little voice.  
  
"What is it sweetheart?" he asked,  
  
"I'm hungry." She concluded propping her head on her fist.  
  
"Well, what do you want to eat?" he asked walking up to the fridge.  
  
"Uncle Logan left food for me in there." She yelled as if he couldn't hear her from the kitchen.  
  
Alec roamed through the fridge and Brittney came to stand by him. "Is this it?" he asked opening a container, and smelled it. "Gross, what is this?" he asked her.  
  
"I don't know he made it today." She replied.  
  
Alec through the container back in. "What do you say we order pizza?" he asked.  
  
She ran around the island in the kitchen screaming "Yea!" Alec grabbed the phone and dialed the near by pizza parlor.  
  
"What do you want on your pizza?" he asked before anyone picked up.  
  
She stopped running around. "Pepperoni please."  
  
"Hi, delivery, I would like to order a large pepperoni pizza. Oh, um Fogle towers. Thanks" and he hung up.  
  
"Well," Alec rubbed his hands "It should be here in 15 minutes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alec and Brittney sat at the coffee table eating their pizza. "Do you want anything to drink?" Alec asked her.  
  
"Yes, Coke please." Alec went to the fridge and grabbed a coke for her and beer for himself.  
  
He walked back into the living room. "Here you go." He handed her a coke and opened his beer bottle.  
  
"What are you drinking?" she asked.  
  
"Beer. Why you want some?" he asked sarcasticly.  
  
"Yes, please." She said in a very serious tone.  
  
"You can't drink beer." He told her.  
  
"Why?" she asked looking offended.  
  
"Because it has alcohol and alcohol is bad for you." He commented.  
  
"Oh, can I have just a little drink?" she asked bringing up to fingers indicating to the small portion she will consume.  
  
"You won't like the taste. It's very bitter." He told her.  
  
"I want to taste it." She said angrily.  
  
"No!" he concluded.  
  
"You wont let me do anything your just like uncle Logan!" she yelled.  
  
Alec stopped and looked at her. "I'm not like Logan, I don't want to be like Logan!" he yelled looking very desperate.  
  
"Well, uncle Logan would never let me drink beer." She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Alright. Here." He handed her the bottle and she took a big swing.  
  
"Um, refreshing." She smiled starring at the bottle.  
  
"Ok. That's enough." He snatched the bottle away from her.  
  
"That's pretty good." She said. "I'm bored."  
  
"Well, I don't know what to do." He sat at Logan's desk and opened one of the drawers. He looked through the pile of junk and found a bag of unused balloons. A grin appeared on his face.  
  
"I have an idea." He said. "Do you feel like throwing water balloons at people?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes!" she yelled. Alec walked into the bathroom and filled every balloon with ice cold water and brought them over to the window.  
  
He opened the window and looked down, plenty of people walking on the sidewalk.  
  
"Ok, this is how you do it." He grabbed one of the balloons and threw it, it landed on a man dressed in a business suit.  
  
Brittney watched and laughed. "I want to try!" she yelled.  
  
She took a balloon and hit an old lady walking her dog. And a man who began cursing at them when the balloon hit him.  
  
Before they knew it they were out of balloons. "There's no more." Brittney said.  
  
"Check the bag." Alec suggested. "Nope." She responded.  
  
Alec looked around, What else could they use as a balloon? And then it hit him. He reached into his pocket and took out something. Well similar to a balloon.  
  
He began filling it up with water. "What is that?" Brittney asked.  
  
"It's a condom, but it works just like a balloon." He smiled.  
  
Brittney looked at it closely. "My sister has those."  
  
Alec laughed "She does huh?" He finished filling up the balloon or condom and gave it Brittney.  
  
"This is the last one so make it good." Alec told her.  
  
She threw it out the window with full force. Immediately someone started cursing and they laughed and gave each other high fives.  
  
Brittney yawned and walked over to the couch. "Will you read to me?" she asked him.  
  
"Sure." He answered laying down next her, she handed him a book and sat down ready for him to read to her.  
  
Alec opened the colored book. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess." she stopped him.  
  
"How beautiful?" she asked.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." He said touching her nose and she blushed.  
  
He continued reading. "The princesses father, the King tried to marry her. All the men that wanted to marry her were old." she cut him off again.  
  
"How old?" she asked.  
  
"As old as Logan." He said and she laughed.  
  
"Anyway, one day a young, handsome prince came into the land and asked her to marry him, of course she did and they lived happily." he looked at Brittney and she sprawled across his chest sleeping like a baby.  
  
"Ever after." He finished in a whispering voice, and put one arm around her to join her in a peaceful slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan walked out of his car and headed for the building when Max rode up in her motorcycle.  
  
"Max?" he asked "Where's Brittney?'  
  
"Oh, OC called for an emergency so I left her with Alec." She answered.  
  
"What!?!" he screamed. "You left a child with Alec!?! He could have employed her at a strip club!"  
  
"Now Logan stop that! Alec happens to be very good with children." She told him.  
  
"Are we talking about the same irresponsible jerk?" he asked her.  
  
"Stop it Logan!" she shouted. "Alec has changed a lot! Now give him some credit, he's been out of Manticore for less then a year, and he's learned a lot!"  
  
"Your right I'm sorry." He still rushed into the building. When Logan and Max arrived they found Max sleeping and Brittney on top of him.  
  
Max stood there watching them. "Awww. They look so cute." She said.  
  
Alec woke up and saw Max starring at them. "Hey Max, your back so fast." He said trying not to wake Brittney.  
  
"Yeah, well OC's emergency was taken care of. I owe you big for this, was she just a monster." She asked.  
  
"No, not at all. We had fun." He nodded.  
  
"Fun? Oh my gosh what did you do?" she asked seriously.  
  
Alec laughed getting up, "I'll tell you later."  
  
Logan walked into the room. "I just called Brittney's mother she's gonna be here any second to pick her up."  
  
Just then she stirred out of sleep. "Oh it's okay pumpkin you can go back to sleep." Alec said gently rubbing her hair.  
  
Max stood there in shock she looked at Alec and saw a side of him she never thought existed. He was so passionate with kids it was sort of a turn on.  
  
The bell rang and they knew it was Brittney's mother.  
  
"Come on, your mommy is here to pick you up." Alec told her.  
  
She sadly got up and put her coat on. Her mother walked in. "Hi." She said to everyone.  
  
"I hope she wasn't too much trouble." The woman said.  
  
"No not at all." Alec replied.  
  
"You took care of her?" the woman asked Alec. "I thought Logan was supposed to." She turned to him.  
  
"I had some things to take care of." He said dim-witted.  
  
"I see. Well thank you." She turned to Alec.  
  
"Mommy, guess what?" Brittney asked.  
  
"What sweetheart?" she asked.  
  
"We had a tea party, and played hide and seek, and ordered pizza. And then we threw balloons at people walking on the sidewalk." Brittney stop and laughed at the memory.  
  
The woman stepped closer to Alec, "I just want to thank you again, what was your name?"  
  
"Alec, and there is no need to thank me, we had a lovely time." He smiled again.  
  
"This was the best day ever." Brittney said walking over and giving him a hug.  
  
"I'll give you something to remember this day by, but remember you can come and visit me any day." He handed her a beer cap, the one she drank from earlier.  
  
"Thank you." She replied and hugged him again and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Bye!" they yelled in unison and left.  
  
Alec sighed. He almost didn't want her to leave, he caught Max starring at him and laughed.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just very impressed the way you handled Brittney. I thought." she stopped.  
  
"You thought I would be an irresponsible, selfish jackass that I am." He finished her sentence for her.  
  
"No, I don't think of you as irresponsible. I did before, but now you've changed so much." She sighed.  
  
"Max, I'm still Alec I don't want you to think just because I'm good with kids that I'm going to become like Logan."  
  
She nodded. "I don't want you to be Logan. I've been thinking a lot lately about us."  
  
"About who? You and Logan?" he asked.  
  
"No, you and me. I think we should give it a try." She said shyly.  
  
Alec stood there in shock. "Max I didn't realize you felt like that."  
  
"I didn't either until recently. Looks like OC was right." She laughed a little as they exited the apartment holding hands.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She told me the first day when we escaped that we would hook up."  
  
"I wonder how she knew?" he asked walking to the elevator.  
  
"I don't know but I'm glad she did." The doors of the elevator closed with them standing inside looking at each other.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Logan walked out of the kitchen, "Max?" he asked. "Alec?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I've had this on my mind for a long time so I had to write it. I hope you guys liked it and review! 


End file.
